


Side By Side

by TheWeepingMonk



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: First Kiss, Future Fic, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingMonk/pseuds/TheWeepingMonk
Summary: "I will follow behind with our troops," Arthur says. He gestures to Gawain. "Take him to the healer's tent at once.""Sire - " Gawain starts to protest."For once, do as you're told," Arthur interrupts with hostility he hasn't known since they first met.Gawain simply bows because one thing was abundantly clear: the King was angry with him.Or in which Gawain gets hurt one too many times for Arthur's liking and the Truth comes out.
Relationships: Gawain | The Green Knight/Arthur
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Side By Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilchewbacca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilchewbacca/gifts).



> Based on this: "could I ask for arthur and gawain first kiss/admitting there's something more between them?"

Gawain pulls his sword from the stomach of a Red Paladin, whipping around in search of a new enemy. Around him, the others fight - Guinevere and Lancelot working in tandem to his left, Kaze to his right, while in front of him stands Arthur. Arthur, his insufferable King who insisted on fighting in every battle alongside his men, Arthur who was about to be run through with a sword. 

Gawain huffs and rushes forward. He flits around Arthur with ease, not quite deflecting the blow aimed at his back, but managing to redirect it to himself. He grunts in pain, but pushes through it to kick away his assailant, the sword sliding out of the wound as he falls. 

Gawain quickly drives his sword through the Paladin's heart, turning to find Arthur has just done the same to his other attacker. He sighs in relief, hand going to his side to staunch the bleeding. 

Arthur turns to face him, his eyes darting to the wound. He frowns, but doesn't get a chance to say anything - Kaze running up to them. 

"The Paladin's are retreating," she announces. "Guinevere and Lancelot will scout for any more trouble, but we should get you back to camp, Your Majesty."

"I will follow behind with our troops," Arthur says. He gestures to Gawain. "Take him to the healer's tent at once." 

_"Sire - "_ Gawain starts to protest.

"For once, do as you're told," Arthur interrupts with hostility he hasn't known since they first met. 

Gawain simply bows because one thing was abundantly clear: the King was angry with him. 

* * *

Gawain watches as the healer stitches him up, wincing every now and then. Luckily, the wound wasn't fatal, his sword catching the blade just in time, but it _would_ leave a scar. 

Arthur walks into the tent, body a rigid line that seems to relax once he's close enough to see the wound wasn't as bad as he likely assumed. 

"Leave us," Arthur orders once the healer's finished. She curtsies before scurrying out. 

Gawain pulls on his shirt, figuring he might as well not be half-naked for whatever he was about to be yelled at for. 

"It seems your wound wasn't as severe as the last time you dove in front of a blade for me," and yeah, that was definitely anger in his voice. 

"I must still be blessed with the Lady of the Lake's protection." 

Arthur crosses his arms. "Why didn't you call out to me?" He questions. "Why do you _insist_ on taking all these hits meant for me?"

Gawain knows the answer, has known for a while now that his protectiveness over Arthur had little to do with him being the King. But he couldn't admit to it - not to Arthur, not to the man that could never truly be his. "I am a knight. It's my sworn duty to protect the King, is it not?"

"And when you tricked me away from the skirmish at the border last month, was that just you doing your duty?"

"Well if you weren't so reckless with your own life, I wouldn't have to dedicate so much of mine to keeping it safe!" 

Arthur huffs. "Well if it's such an _inconvenience_ to you, why do you do it?"

 _Because I love you, idiot!_ He wants to shout. _Because I don't know what I'd do without you!_ He wants to scream.

He looks away. "Just forget it," he mutters, hopping off of the table, but Arthur keeps him pinned in place with the hand he puts on his chest. 

"Gawain," he says in that soft way that always makes him melt, " _Please_ promise me you'll stop allowing yourself to get hurt for _my_ sake." 

Gawain meets his eyes, hating how pleading they were. "I can't promise such a thing. I would gladly trade my life for yours any day, Your Majesty." He calls him by title to distance them, but it only appears to irritate the other man more. 

Arthur makes a noise of frustration. "Has it ever occurred to you that I _care_ about your life? That the last thing I would want is for you to die for me?"

It had, but whatever pain his death might bring Arthur, he wouldn't be around to witness it. 

"But isn't that the vow I took? That we _all_ took when we agreed to be at your round table as equals?" Gawain counters, crowding into him - trying for intimidation, but failing as it only served to make Arthur stand his ground. 

"Would you risk yourself for Kaze the same as you do for me? For _Guinevere?_ For _Lancelot?"_ Arthur challenges, face inches from Gawain's. "Because I seem to be the only one you try to keep out of battle, and the only one whose side you cling to. Do you think me incapable?"

Gawain growls in frustration. "Of course not, sire!"

"Then why do you treat me like I am?" Arthur presses, expression a mix of anger and frustration, and Gawain becomes sharply aware of how close he is - his breath catching at the way Arthur's fingers have curled into a fist in his shirt to ensure he couldn't leave without resistance. 

Everything Gawain feels for Arthur bubbles up dangerously under skin, the urge to just shout it all out and destroy his world overwhelming. Instead, he opens his mouth with the intention of saying something harsh to push Arthur away for his own good -

_But._

He makes a dire mistake. His eyes slip to Arthur's mouth, lingering there until impulse takes root, and he thinks, _I can't say it, but maybe I can show it_. _Just once._

He kisses Arthur, rough and insistent - heart beating frantically in his chest - something inside of him cracking wide open when Arthur kisses him back with matching enthusiasm. 

Arthur pulls their bodies flush together, allowing Gawain to tilt his head so their mouths fit together properly. Gawain hums, losing himself in the kiss, his world becoming Arthur's soft lips against his. 

"Sire, there's - "

They jump apart at Lancelot's voice. Gawain trains his eyes on the ground - anxiety shooting through him like cold electricity. 

"Give us a moment," Arthur orders.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Lancelot answers neutrally. He leaves, and the tent falls quiet. 

"Gawain -"

"You have your answer, sire," Gawain interrupts, "Now let's not speak of it."

But Arthur is in front of him in an instant. "Look at me." 

Gawain reluctantly looks up. 

Arthur cups his face, a small, almost shy smile gracing his features. It eases the pit in his stomach. "I'm afraid we _do_ have to speak of it because I want you to know in no uncertain terms that I am truly, deeply, _in love_ with you."

Gawain stares at him in disbelief. 

Arthur's smile grows. "I must've hidden my feelings well for you to look so shocked."

Gawain reaches forward tentatively, his hand settling on the back of Arthur's neck - thrilled by Arthur's allowance of the touch. He almost sighs happily when Arthur strokes his cheek with his thumb - having craved these simple touches for so long. 

"Have I rendered you speechless?" Arthur asks, seemingly amused, but there's a hint of worry in his voice. 

Gawain clears his throat. "I... wasn't expecting this is all."

"I wasn't either if I'm honest," Arthur admits. "I never thought my feelings towards you would grow in this way, but they have, and now the idea of you getting hurt because of me isn't so easy to reconcile."

"And you dying when I could've saved you isn't something I could ever reconcile with," Gawain says. "So if you truly love me, you won't ask me to put my life before yours, Arthur." 

Arthur stares into his soul for a long moment then sighs in defeat. "Fine, I won't ask that of you, but I will ask that you truly stand beside me, and not in front of me from now on."

As equals. Gawain nods - surprised when Arthur rewards him with a sweet kiss that makes his heart soar. 

In the back of his mind, he knows this is complicated, that being in love with his King might bring him great heartbreak, but Gawain pushes it from his mind. However much or however little, they had time to just be. 

When Arthur pulls aways, Gawain rests their foreheads together, stroking the skin behind Arthur's ear. "Even if I only get to say it this once, I want you to hear this, I love you, Arthur."

Arthur leans into him. "I love you too, my dearest knight, and I'm sure you'll get plenty more chances to say you love me."

Gawain smiles, wanting to live in this moment forever, but he knows he can't. He steals one last kiss, and urges Arthur to follow him out - to the world where they stand side by side against all enemies. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked this!


End file.
